There is No Such Thing
by paranoia.pink
Summary: When the new war between demons and gods started, Raenef was forced to choose sides. What led them to this point? Raenef V and Eclipse
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diary, any of the characters, and I'm certainly not making any money from this story.

Warnings: This story contains a guy/guy relationship. There will be YAOI. Or at the very least, shonen-ai. I'm not sure if I'm going to do any actual sexual action, but either way, if you find the implications of homosexual romance squicky, DON'T READ. Just don't torment yourself. Also, there will probably be a lot of violence. Why such a cute manga inspired such a dark idea, I don't know, but this will be semi-long, and it will probably have graphic images in later chapters. So: YAOI, VIOLENCE, GORE. Consider yourself warned.

**  
**

The fighting had stopped. Raenef moved forward slowly, doing his best to step around the larger pools of blood and body parts. Thousands of clerics had been tossed around like sacks, shaken by the wind sylphs called by Krayon before he finally fell. The more innocent part of Raenef quailed at the sight of his friend now pinned to the ground dead. In his last moments Krayon had been a savage beast. There had been no traces of the striking, surprisingly wise Demon Lord left, just anger and magic.

Eclipse moved up behind him, solid and comforting. He had wiped most traces of the battle off his face, and his face was compassionate. They could afford that kind of emotion now. "My Lord, I am glad to see you are uninjured. Chris is with the rest of his troops. My presence seemed... unwelcome." His violet eyes and even now clean black hair stood out starkly against the chaos of the plains.

"It would be. They've probably seen enough of demons for one day." Raenef's voice was steady, at least. If there hadn't been people around, he might have leaned in and touched Eclipse, but he was too conscious of their position and audience. They might have fought on the winning side of the light today, but they were still dark magic users. "Come on, help me find her."

They moved on silently, looking among the bodies for Erutis. Everywhere he stepped, Raenef felt flesh give way under his feet, but didn't have enough energy to levitate. He couldn't pick her hair out on any of the people scattered about. There were so many bodies, and there was so much red. She wasn't anywhere. He had honestly expected her to be somewhere near Krayon, to have her revenge, but there was no trace of her. Not even her sword. Raenef's breath shuddered in and out of his lungs and for a moment he couldn't keep looking. But no, he wouldn't give up on her now. Not yet, when she could be wounded and fading fast.

The sun was fully set by the time Eclipse delicately put a hand on Raenef's shoulder. He didn't say anything for a while, and simply took Raenef's hand and tried to pull him back, towards the tents. Feeling Raenef's resistance, he tugged again. "I believe that we can at least sleep in the camp without any worries. You need rest." Looking out over the completely black and empty plain, his legs finally unlocked and Raenef leaned his head against Eclipse's. Eclipse ignored the gore that still clung to his master's hair and clothes and held him, burying his face in the blond hair. "Our tent is by Chris. We can continue looking at dawn tomorrow, when the clerics are rested enough to heal her. Right now they don't have enough energy to be good for anyone." Raenef followed Eclipse then, willing to be led by the hand as though he were still a child. When they reached the circle of firelight, they dropped their hands for propriety, but stayed close. Raenef walked straight to Chris' area, ignoring the dull, frightened gazes of the exhausted troops. Eclipse was right behind him, a black and purple shadow to his left. Guarding his weaker side even among allies.

At their approach, Chris stood, wearing a clean set of robes. He smiled in the firelight, looking worn but satisfied. It had been a great victory for Rased today, despite the costs. Even with the white high cleric battle-uniform, he still looked like a rogue when the firelight glinted off his earrings and he had that smile. "Raenef! Eclipse! I've been wondering where you were. You're both okay?" Chris waved his worried attendants away so they could talk privately.

"We're both fine, Chris, don't worry. Are you alright too?" Raenef sat down on a log, some of the tension draining out of him.

"Yeah. Well, I mean, it's hard to get hurt when the god Rased inhabits your body during battle, you know?" Eclipse raised an eyebrow at Chris' bold statement, but remained silent. His opinion of his old enemies during the old human-demon wars hadn't improved over the course of this campaign.

"Chris," Raenef said, interrupting the man's nervous chatter. "Have you seen Erutis?"

Chris swallowed, and shook his head. Raenef eyes felt hot and dry. It was probably too late by now, he knew; nobody could lie out on that battlefield so long without restoration magic or even any water. Maybe though. He would hold onto hope. When Raenef looked up, Chris was staring into the fire, blinking rapidly, face strained.

Eclipse broke the silence, shifting his weight. "Chris, you should get some sleep. There will be petty demons that need taking care of tomorrow. They'll be too weak to go back to their realm, but strong enough to fight back. Most things are more dangerous when cornered, so they need to be killed soon, and carefully." He nodded goodnight, and then moved off to their private tent.

Raenef smiled at Chris, finally, and hugged him. "You do need sleep, Chris. You aren't actually a god, you know. Still incompetent as ever, really."

Chris jumped up energetically. "I resent that! I'll have you know I'm one of the best high clerics ever. Don't make fun of my absolute genius." Chris huffed, and then his face cracked into a grin again. "Stupid demon lord. You're too pretty to be competent yourself." He paused, then continued seriously, "It is good to have you here, Raenef. All teasing aside, it would have hurt, to fight against you. You and Erutis and Eclipse – this wasn't your fight, none of you, not really. And it can't be easy, to fight against your own kind."

Raenef couldn't think of what to say. Joining the side of the light had not really been choice so much as necessity. He couldn't say that to Chris though; they both knew the politics that had forced events to this point anyway. To war, and death. Raenef only smiled at Chris, and waved a little goodbye, moving away from the campfire.

Eclipse was already lying down in the tent when he arrived, breathing evenly but not asleep. Raenef took off his clothes, dried red flakes falling when he moved. Sitting up, Eclipse looked deep into his eyes, kissing him softly. They lay down together, and Eclipse waited for a sign from Raenef indicating his desires. Tired and numbed, Raenef only hugged Eclipse tight and sighed against his chest. They both lay in the completely dark, gathering their magic for tomorrow, too wary to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **So, not making any money off of this story. Don't own Demon Diary, don't own any of the characters.

**Five Months Earlier**

Energy gathered around his body. Raenef could feel it tingling in the tips of his fingers. He cupped his hands over the desk, wind whipping around the small room, gray clouds gathering around his outstretched arms. A stirring filled the rooms, and the windows whipped open, silk curtains flapping in the violent air. The sky outside was blue and sunny, but in the castle study, the power was palpable. The light gradually seeped out of the room, until the room was saturated with energy. Raenef's blond hair fluttered around his face, framing it perfectly. His pale blue robes practically glowed in the eldritch atmosphere.

Suddenly, there was a small popping sound. "Darn it!" Raenef shouted in frustration. When he roughly pushed away from the desk, papers scattered onto the floor. Eclipse thought he looked rather like a bird, elbows flapping up and down as he stomped and jumped around.

"Remain calm, Raenef. You are close to mastering the technique; you only need practice." Raenef had indeed improved over the past few years. After the merge of the three Raenefs, he was a much better student. Raenef now had a control of magic close to Eclipse's own, and as a demon lord had a great deal more power. He still didn't have the attitude of a true demon lord though, at least not in private. Though Eclipse would never admit it, he actually preferred things that way. The boy was meant to be flighty and naive; it was all just a part of his charm.

Blinking at Eclipse's compliment, Raenef blew a bit of blond hair off his face, nose scrunching up. He picked his notes up from the floor, scrambling them into order. "Eclipse, it's just so frustrating. I want to incorporate this spell into the newest Crusaders. The latest have just been so nasty still."

"Lord Raenef, the Crusaders are best left intimidating. I know you don't like them, but they are imposing guardians. Please, at the least, don't turn them pink again."

"They were a subtle pink!"

"They were _pastel_." Eclipse covered his face with his hand for a moment. The memory was too painful. His Raenef now had the same gift for enchanting objects as his predecessor, but he was rather more careless with them. Or childlike perhaps. More something. Arching one eyebrow, he went on. "Raenef, you have more raw power than Raenef IV did; I feel, however, that you should perhaps restrain yourself from some of your more personal touches."

At Raenef's blank look, Eclipse twitched. First the breakfast in bed fiasco this morning, which proved that Raenef could not cook; then the lesson, which was three hours of coming close to full-fledged weather magic, but never quite finishing a single spell; and the continued presence of the pink Crusaders patrolling the perimeter was wearing down Eclipse's last bit of patience. "Raenef, I know you find the color pink personally comforting. I have even accepted the white, baby blue, and violet room decorations. But there are certain things, my Lord, which are sacrosanct. I ask that you leave the Crusaders capable of intimidating. Even their dragon-like form can't quite pull that color off."

Raenef mock scowled at Eclipse before nodding in assent. "Fine. But only if I get to redo the kitchen. That thing I talked about earlier, with the gold and the white."

He sighed, eyes narrowed at the young man. "As you wish." Gold and white were acceptable. Not as good as black, purple, and crimson, but they had potential for grandeur, at least. "Are we finished here?" At Raenef's nod, Eclipse rose and teleported to the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, Raenef wandered in and made a cup of hot chocolate for himself. Eclipse was still busy slicing up tomatoes for their sandwiches with quick, efficient movements. His hands worked quickly and adeptly, never making a mistake. Everything Eclipse did was smooth and graceful. Even if his long nails tended to catch on things. "Can I help?" Raenef asked hopefully.

Eclipse continued to slice, looking at him out of the corner of his eyes. With a gentle smile, he said "Raenef, do you remember what happened the last time you tried to help out in the kitchen?"

Raenef blinked, setting his #1 Demon Lord! mug down onto the black marble counter. "Of course, Eclipse, I made breakfast just this morning." Remembering the brief fire, he quickly went on. "But that was a fluke! I know with you supervising me, I could do just fine." He tried out his best kicked-puppy expression, but Eclipse only shook his head, amusement in his eyes, and started in on the meat. Annoyed that he couldn't help somehow, Raenef managed to set the table without incident.

When they started to eat, Raenef caught himself looking at the two empty chairs wistfully. "Eclipse, where are Erutis and Chris now?"

"Chris of course is preparing to to become the high cleric of Rased." Eclipse stopped a bit, chewing, before continuing with a malicious smirk. "And I can only assume that Erutis is still being followed by Krayon. What he sees in her, I have no idea. I doubt she's still running that mercenary company however. I doubt she is good at being in one place for a long time."

"But she was with us for a long time!"

"A few months. And you are a rather special character, Raenef. People do things around you they would not normally do." Eclipse looked at him sidelong. "I for instance, am eating a turkey sandwich on rye. Not exactly my usual blood of innocents."

"What?!?!"

"Relax, my lord, I was only toying with you. Before you came I ate food like everyone else. There aren't enough innocents around anymore to survive on blood alone."

Raenef couldn't figure out if Eclipse was joking or not, so he spent the rest of his meal sneaking suspicious glances at Eclipse out of the corner of his eye. He was almost certain he was being teased, but with Eclipse it was so hard to tell.

When Raenef finished, Eclipse started cleaning up. This was why, when the message appeared, Raenef was the first to see it; unthinkingly, he simply grabbed it and started reading. "Council of war? What? Eclipse, come look at this. This note is from the Demon Council, inviting us to a council of war in two days. What are they talking about?"

Eclipse took the letter, reading at it with a blank expression. "It is as expected. The demons are getting anxious."

"But why?" At Eclipse's expectant look, Raenef stopped to think. "It's not because of Chris, is it? But he won't try to attack you and me, will he?"

Eclipse carefully folded the summons before answering. "The fact of the matter is that none of the other demon lords will feel comfortable with the vessel of Rased running the largest church of the known lands."

"Chris wouldn't attack us, I know it."

"But not all demons are so immune. Indeed. I believe this meeting is taking place because they're afraid."

Raenef turned away, looking out of the window. "Surely it can't be certain? War can't be inevitable. Not yet."

"Not yet," Eclipse acknowledged. "No doubt this meeting will address how to prevent such a conflict. Demons are not immortal; we want this war no more than the humans do. "

"Chris wants it though." Raenef looked out of the windows overlooking the main lawn. He and Chris had fought there, and had faced Raenef IV, along with Erutis and Eclipse. "He hates demons."

"But he doesn't hate you." Eclipse's voice was soft. " He knows you. Remember, you are a demon lord, and you have power, but you are not like them. You don't have to change and become like them."

I only have to change my public behavior. Only the way I speak to others, the way I comport myself, the way I decorate and dress. Out loud, Raenef only said, "But I am still a demon. And so are you. We still use dark magic, both of us. And that's not something either of us can change." Eclipse squeezed Raenef's shoulder softly, not knowing what to say, then left.

Raenef went out onto one of the many balconies of the castle, and leaned against the white marble. From here, he could see the palace grounds, raised on a plateau separate from the rest of the realm, which stretched out for as far as Raenef could see. All of it was his to rule, or at least to intimidate. The lawn was green and beautiful, but the land around it was parched and barren. For the first time, Raenef was discontent. It was all well and good to be a demon lord, but Raenef didn't want to be a demon lord alone, disconnected from all other people. He didn't want to be a green plateau, alone in a desert. He loved Eclipse, would do anything for him, even study, but Eclipse was so remote sometimes. Raenef wanted an old woman to putter around and make him cocoa, or for someone to joke around with, like Chris. Though maybe they would never fool around like that again. Raenef wanted to make people happy, and have friends like back in Puhel.

Raenef stood there, thinking about weather magic, and the desert, and rain. Controlling spells was always easier for him when there was purpose behind an action. The thing he had never liked about the other demon lords was how _mean_ they were. They never helped anyone, only hurt others. No wonder Chris didn't like them. Maybe there wouldn't even have to be a war if the demon lords just started being nicer.

His mind made up, Raenef went back in to talk to Eclipse. He would attend the meeting in two days, and he would act regal and intimidating, but he would be himself. And he would try his own prevention efforts, whether the other demon lords liked it or not.

**Author's Note:** Eh, so I've mapped out the next 5 chapters, and there will be smut. Which, I've found out, is actually really fun to write. That will probably be appearing in the chapter after next, so we have a little ways to go.


	3. Chapter 2

Raenef spent the days before the Council working on his weather magic abilities. Working in the circular study overlooking the most desolate parts of his realm, he was able to focus intently on the task at hand. Peripherally, he noticed the clink of a plate being set on the table, and the door opening as Eclipse left the room with the old empty plate, but he kept writing, too absorbed in his work. He knew Eclipse was impressed by his dedication because he brought all the meals up instead of asking Raenef to come down and eat like usual. By a strange coincidence, Eclipse brought up his favorite meals too.

Normally, Raenef couldn't even focus for more than a few hours, but he felt motivated now. He was unable to get the image of his parched lands out of his head, or stop thinking about all of the people living there. They probably had trouble with water, with growing crops, and with herding cattle.

Growing up in Puhel, he knew all about the constant struggle to ration water adequately and endure the constant heat. Before, he had simply endured it all with his fellow thieves, but now, he was a Demon Lord. And these, he was starting to realize, were his people. That made them his responsibility, even though right now they were afraid of him.

And anyways, he reasoned, wasn't that Chris' problem with demons? That they never helped, they only hurt, they were cruel and evil and never nice. But Raenef could be nice, and he could help. Maybe if he were able to win the trust the townspeople and villagers living in his realm, the clerics would understand not all demons were bad. As Raenef struggled to focus, writing pages of notes in preparation for the weatherworking tonight, he thought of the people, and how to gain their trust.

The main reason he had such trouble with weather magic, even though he had been trying for the last few months, was that it required a lot of intense preparation beforehand. One bit of weather magic affected the entire system for hundreds of miles around, so doing the exact right steps was as important as putting a lot of power in.

Power was something Raenef had never had a problem with, but the concentration to map out the spells had always been lacking; now, he was almost finished. The main reason the land was so dry was that the mountains blocked the water from coming over. He hoped that he could summon water to his land from over the mountains before it all disappeared as snow. He didn't need a huge amount, not enough to hurt other lands or to cause flooding, but just enough to give his people a boost until the dry season was over.

With an exhausted sigh, Raenef threw down his pen in satisfaction. "Eclipse! I've finished, come and see!"

Eclipse appeared with a pop. He was wearing his usual purple robes, but Raenef noticed with a hint of excitement that he had a smear of flour on his nose, right above his forehead. _Had he been making cookies? _

Eclipse gravely surveyed Raenef's diagrams before nodding, gracing Raenef with a genuine smile. "Very well done, Master Raenef! I could not have done it better myself. Now come on, you need to rest up for tonight."

As they walked together down the stairs, Eclipse continued with a gleam in his eye, "We might have time to eat something before we start. Maybe you should go look and see what there is." Raenef bounded down to the kitchen with a (not at all girly) squeal of glee.

It was windy that night. Raenef brushed chocolate chip cookie crumbs off his front as he watched Eclipse writing out the magical diagrams on the castle's courtyard. Nervously, he reviewed the procedure in his head again. His job was to walk forward and gather his power to him as he walked through the rows of characters. No incantation needed, not here in his own home, and just... pull the clouds. Simple. Really. 

Raenef was optimistic though. It would be hard, but he believed he could do it. He had grown up in the past couple years; he wasn't a child anymore, and he could do magic. No matter how difficult it seemed. Raenef gulped. Oh well, no going back now, right?

The wind whipped violently across the sky down, branches flying through the air. Eclipse's robes were flying up and around his calves, and his hair streamed back behind him. So handsome! Eclipse's hand was steady though, the runes he was tracing deliberate and precise. His tipped claws gleamed in the light of the rising moon, and Raenef felt anticipation rising in his chest. Almost time now.

The white ink was almost flourescent in the faint light, and the procession of rows radiating out in circles from the center of the courtyard seemed to march in front of Raenef's eyes. Eclipse was almost next to him now, finishing off the very last figure. Then Eclipse stood up and started backing away without looking; his gaze never left Raenef, looking at him with dark eyes.

Raenef moved forward quickly, before he could start shaking. He swallowed again, rapidly. When he hit the border of the magic, he gathered all the power he could to himself, hands shaking. By the time he had passed over three rows of runes, they had started to glow. By four, he could feel his hair standing on edge, clothes whipping up against the force of his magic. It was getting hard to breathe, the air was so charged, and he almost panicked. Thinking of his people, and how disappointed Eclipse would be, he pulled himself together, and took the final few steps to the bare area in the center.

Raising his arms, he casting his thoughts out as far as he could, to the north, to the mountains and the water there. He _pulled_ at the air as hard as he could, wrenching as hard as he could. When Raenef felt the clouds finally give, just a little, coming towards him, up over the top peaks of the mountains, he finally collapsed in a heap.

"Raenef. Raenef!" Someone grabbed his shoulder and shook him, gently. 

He blinked his eyes muzzily, lifting his head up from where it was pillowed by his folded arms. Ouch... Every muscle in his body protested the stretch after the hours-long magical carriage ride. A carriage? What were they doing? When he tried to ask, all that came was "Wha?"

"We have arrived, Lord Raenef. I suggest you get up and arrange yourself into some semblance of order."

Finally, Raenef's eyes finally focused on Eclipse's face, leaning down close to his. Why was he so... blonde?

"Your hair could also do with some care," Eclipse added, handing him a brush and reaching out to push most of Raenef's hair out of his face. "Now, I suggest you get yourself cleaned up; the Council will adjourn in three hours, and we have a lot of review to do." Eclipse stacked a large number of ominously large books on a nearby chair before moving off to get Raenef's dress robes.

Raenef sat up, looking around. Their carriage, provided by the locals and enchanted by Eclipse, was rather roomy, with several plush chairs and a curtain for changing behind. Everything was decorated in black and gold (with some violet splashes), which Raenef realized were his colors. Pretty snazzy.

"How did I get here? What happened last night."

"Don't worry my lord, we succeeded last night. Everything's fine. I just didn't want to wake you this morning, you were so tired, so I carried you in here." Eclipse said all this absently, without a care, as he dug through a chest full of clothes, but Raenef could feel a blush rising in his cheeks. He had passed out and Eclipse carried him inside. And then had carried him out to the carriage. Eclipse's arms _had been around him_. Raenef could only hope he hadn't drooled on him or anything. Or even worse, tried to cuddle.

Raenef was distracted from his worrying by a satisfied "Ah!" of satisfaction from Eclipse. The clothes that Eclipse took out with a worrying amount of enthusiasm were the same colors, black with gold trimming. Raenef like pretty things, but gold foil lace wasn't one of his favorite things. He sighed. If nothing else, this meeting was certainly going to be itchy. Eclipse's own clothes were less elaborate, black with royal purple.

Raenef set aside the brush, and started eating some food that Eclipse had yet to put away. If he had to wear uncomfy clothes, he was at least going to be full.

When Eclipse turned around, his eyes narrowed at the vision of Raenef with cheeks bulging, crumbs littered down his front. "And now, my lord, you need to change into these. I'll quiz you on the names and titles of the other demon lords while you change."

Raenef visibly deflated and got up sadly. Closing the privacy curtain behind him, he started struggling with his buttons, trying to focus on Eclipse as he started with Lady Obscura the eighth. "Um... lady of..." Oh drat! Raenef kneeled down, scrabbling after the fastening that had slid out of his fingers. "Storms! She's the lady of storms."

Eclipse made an encouraging noise. "The lady of what kind of storms?"

What? Raenef distractedly took the outermost of his clothes off, leaving him in just a shift and his boxers. What _kind_ of storms? Why did there need to be more than one kind of storm? "Big storms?" he ventured.

"No. Not at all. She is the demon lord of lighteningstorms." Eep. Eclipse sounded annoyed. "And do you know who the lord of water storms is?"

Strom maybe? "Um..." Raenef shucked off his final clothes, pushing them off his hips down onto the floor. Oh. He was _naked_ in the same room as Eclipse. With only a curtain between them. There was a pause in Eclipse's voice, as though the same thing had just occurred to him.

Raenef felt uncomfortably warm, and his imagination went into overdrive for a second before he firmly suppressed all thoughts of Eclipse throwing back the curtain, violet eyes raking over Raenef's body before – oh yeah, definitely not thinking anything like that at all. Raenef hurriedly picked up his formal outerwear and struggled to get dressed before he said anything stupid.

Raenef took a deep, calming breath. Storms, right. Storms. The demon lord of water storms. "Strom?"

Eclipse cleared his throat. "Raenef, you should not guess, you should know. But yes, it is Strom, one of the more powerful lords to dwell in the northern ranges."

Raenef finally finished the last of the tiny buckles on his boots, and came out for inspection.

"Very nice," Eclipse said, reaching out to adjust a poorly fastened button on Raenef's side.

"Eclipse, why don't I control something? After all, Krayon gets dreams, a lot of other lords have really cool realms. What do I get?"

"My Lord, you don't have an intangible realm at all. But remember, you have control of all the land for miles and miles around your palace. Those who have control of a idea, or a force of nature, are able to influence that one aspect of the world. But your lands, no other lord can encroach upon unless you let them."

"You mean, I could stop Krayon from entering my lands?"

Eclipse smiled in satisfaction. "Indeed. But even more than that, you could stop Krayon from entering the dreams of anyone living there; the instant a flood controlled by Strom entered your land, it would lose all magical power and continue on simply as water. Not that it wouldn't do damage if it had enough momentum, simply that it would no longer be controllable by anything but the natural laws of nature and physics." He gestured airily with his hand, and continued, "Not that you do that, of course. Blocking another's rightful power is a great insult, but... if you needed to, you could. All your lands are under your protection."

So if things did break out into conflict, Raenef could stop them. "But Eclipse, wouldn't that take a lot of power?"

"Well, yes." Eclipse gave Raenef a subtle, compelling look. "But my lord, I think if it came down to it, you would have enough. If it meant the difference between death and survival." At Raenef's troubled look, Eclipse said "You're worried about this council?"

Raenef nodded. "Eclipse, Chris is my friend. I'm not sure I could fight him if he didn't attack me first. I don't want to fight him at all, even then."

"And you're worried that the other demon lords won't like that," Eclipse finished for him. He sighed when Raenef nodded earnestly. "I won't lie to you Raenef, I understand your worry. This might become a tense situation. The demons are afraid; the power of the gods is growing, bolstered by the faith of their clerics and humanity's hatred for us." Eclipse spread his hands helplessly. "We shall see what happens later today. Now let us finish, so you don't embarrass either of us."

They continued studying names and ranks for the next few hours, until they had finally covered the hundred most powerful of the council, and some of the lesser demon lords as well.

Then, a hollow bell sounded throughout the area. The Council of Demon Lords was about to start.

A/N: I'm having trouble telling just how smart our new Raenef is. Can he _really_ study for several hours? Can he really do complex weather magic? I have no idea. If anybody has any feedback on that, just review and let me know!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the version edited for If you want the ahem more adult version, and are of age for your country, just go to the homepage on my profile. It's the latest lj entry.

When he walked into the main hall, Raenef almost gasped. All the times he had been here before, the place had been filled with gold and jewels, silks lining the walls and everyone in huge elaborate costumes. Raenef and Eclipse had been exceptionally conservative in their clothing last time, mostly because Eclipse had been trying to give Raenef some appearance of dignity; now, they were dressed opulently compared to everyone else. Demon Lords of all different forms wandered through the main hall, all united by their magic, and their allegiance to the Council. They had apparently chosen to show that by carrying massive swords and wearing massive armor. _So many spiky things everywhere!_ Raenef marveled. Even Eclipse seemed a little taken aback.

They moved rapidly past the guards, and waded through the sea of metal as quickly as they could. Raenef avoided touching others as much as possible, because everyone looked so touchy. Even so, they had several collisions, once with a gaggle of lesser demons that quickly sheathed their claws when they saw Eclipse behind Raenef, and once with several demon lords, each of whom gave Raenef contemptuous glances when he bounced off of them. Raenef knew he should say something demon-lordy, but couldn't think of what to say quick enough, and just stuck his tongue out before running after Eclipse.

Finally, they were able to reach the main doors and get to their seats in the council. They sat in the second row, where the most influential and powerful demons sat. The first row was reserved for those stupid and silly enough to want a close and personal view of the action. In the second row, Eclipse explained, they were safe from any fights that might break out on the speaker's floor, but still prominently displayed. Raenef wasn't sure he wanted to be "prominent" in a room full of possibly angry demons, but just swallowed and nodded.

As they sat there, Eclipse described each of the demons filtering in, and their position on clerics. Raenef was more and more grateful for Eclipses tall presence at his back as the rows behind him filled. There were hundreds! And according to Eclipse, this was only the demon lords and the most powerful of the demons; all the thousands of weaker demons weren't allowed in. No wonder they had been able to match the clerics in the old war.

The council started with the usual announcements, introductions of all the demon lords reincarnated within the past five years (everyone looked at Raenef, who could only shift uncomfortably), and the public execution of convicted demons. Raenef was careful not to look away during the last part, because Eclipse had pointed out that would be a sign of weakness.

After that, people started to get to the point. "I've had more clerics interfering with my wolves than ever before!" said one really furry demon lord, while another just showed the burn on his arm, where holy magic had been cast at him by a bunch of clerics.

"None of these complaints so far have much power behind them," Eclipse murmured into his ear. "The support for fighting with the encroaching clerics will come when the third or second row speak up. They're the ones with real influence." Raenef looked at the faces of the people in his row. Their faces all looked blank and a little bored, but Raenef thought he might see some alarm on some of them. Meruhesae especially looked worried, while Crast, lord of monsters, looked a little eager. Scary.

The complaints went on and on and on. And each one sounded exactly the same! Luckily, every time Raenef started to doze off, Eclipse poked him awake. Raenef came fully awake when the person right behind him stood up and went into the speaker's circle. Someone from the third row was going to argue! The second row was made up exclusively of the most powerful demon lords, but the third row contained some of the more independent demons.

The man heading towards the center of the auditorium was tall and muscular, with a smooth stride and beautiful hair exactly like Eclipse's. When he turned around, Raenef could see he was incredibly handsome, if a little disturbing-looking. He creeped Raenef out a little. Looking at Eclipse, Raenef could see his face was set and his hands clenched around the arms of his chair tightly.

"Eclipse? What's wrong?"

"That... Raenef, that is Gabriel, the second-most powerful demon alive. Be very cautious of him. He has the ear of every lesser demon. Were he to call for war... the movement for conflict would gain a lot of support. And he will most probably not like you for personal reasons as well."

"What? Why?" When Eclipse only grimaced in response, Raenef had a sinking feeling in his chest. It sounded personal, and he didn't want to intrude (well, he was a little curious) but... what if it mattered? "Is this something I need to know? I don't want to invade your privacy, but I can't make a mistake either."

"Later," Eclipse managed. "On our way home."

Meanwhile, Gabriel has been talking passionately, shouting, "They are sanctimonious dirt beneath our feet! They dare to provoke us because they think we will not strike back. We should hit them now, before any more gods manifest themselves! The time for maximum slaughter is now, and I for one am done with this prattling." Shouts of support echoed throughout the hall, and Raenef was scared they were going to start charging that instant.

Then a quiet voice spoke up to his right. Meruhesae didn't even stand up, but instead said softly, "And we are not ready yet either. Have you forgotten the mass slaughter of demons and demon lords? Gabriel, use sense. Look at the demon lords; dozens have only just been reincarnated, and most of them still don't know how to use magic against a force as powerful as a god. Our 'army' is composed of children. To fight now, it would be foolish."

Raenef looked around at the reaction to her words. Meruhesae was considered the wisest of them all because her realm was the future; most likely, she was speaking now because she saw something bad come about because of Gabriel's words. That at least would counterbalance Gabriel's influence.

"Our army is composed only of children because of inadequate teachers!" Gabriel snarled. Eclipse's sharp intake of breath was Raenef's only warning before Gabriel looked straight at him, and pointed one clawed finger. "Lord Raenef is coddled by his teacher, and allowed to keep his childishness. Given the right motivation, he could be back to his former power in no time at all!"

Raenef did his best to appear imposing and unruffled. If he tried to say something he'd probably botch it pretty badly, so he just arched an eyebrow and smirked evilly. Right. Try to make the other guy look foolish, not you, just like Eclipse had said.

"Are you accusing _Eclipse_, terror of the war, of coddling?" Krayon's voice was amused, and drew some snickers.

Scowling, Gabriel started in on some retort, but Raenef didn't bother to listen. He was disarmed, at least for now. Thank goodness for Krayon and Meruhesae!

Slowly, the discussion wound down after that, though various demons continued talking for another couple hours or so. Surprisingly, some demons even spoke openly against fighting, probably feeling braver because of Meruhesae's stand.

Dinner was a crowded affair, with Raenef sitting next to Eclipse and some jelly-like demon, who Raenef avoided looking because it made him feel a little queasy. Across from him was another nausea-inducing sight, more because of his manners than anything else. Raenef simply sat there, mouth open, and watched a hog-like demon smearing chicken grease on his face. Erk. Looking down at his soup, Raenef was only able to manage a few spoonfuls.

Finally, it was time to leave. Their rank enabled them to be some of the first to leave, and Eclipse quickly moved them out to their carriage. When they were finally sitting by themselves, Raenef sat with a big sigh, shucking off the outer layer of his clothing and its tight uncomfortable collar. "Finally we get to go home!"

"Hm," Eclipse murmured uncomfortably.

"Hey Eclipse, how come we can't just transport out of here?"

"We're currently in a separately spiritual plane as well as a separate place," Eclipse said, adopting his best lecturing voice. "To leave, we must use the allowed transportation, which is the only way we'd be permitted past the borders."

Raenef nodded, and after another uncomfortable couple minutes of silence, prodded, "So... Gabriel?"

Eclipse sighed. "I suppose it would be best if you knew the truth. Gabriel and I fought together during the war. Together, we were a very efficient killing team."

"And?" prompted Raenef, knowing there was something more personal there.

"And we were involved." Eclipse avoided eye contact, standing and looking uncomfortably out of the window. "I would not call us lovers. We used each other for pleasure, and fought together." Eclipse paused again. "He did not take my 'desertion' well. There has been anger between us ever since."

"I see." And he did see. Eclipse was gay. He liked men. Or liked really handsome demon men anyways. Eclipse was gay!

"My Lord?"

Eclipse was gay! He liked touching men and kissing men and - "My Lord!"

Oh. Eclipse looked a little worried. About him liking men? "It's okay Eclipse! I like the fact that you're gay!" Oh, um, that sounded suggestive. Judging by Eclipse's expression, he had caught that too. Raenef laughed uncomfortably and turned to look out the window.

Eclipse only smiled softly and came and sat across from him, looking out the window. Or seemed to be. Raenef looked at Eclipse's reflection in the mirror, only to find Eclipse looking at him! They both looked back out at the scenery.

Raenef was suddenly horribly conscious of only wearing a shift. He swallowed. Think of... dust bunnies. Spring cleaning. That pig demon! Whew. Raenef let out a small gasp of relief and froze when Eclipse looked at him with widened eyes. Maybe Raenef wasn't the only one feeling this tense atmosphere.

Raenef spent the rest of the carriage ride shifting uncomfortably in various states of discomfort, states he was pretty sure Eclipse noticed with increasing discomfort of his own. Why did all his teenage hormones have to kick in right this instant?

When they reached the house, Raenef immediately transported into his room and buried himself in his sheets, groaning in embarrassment. At least he hadn't done anything right in front of Eclipse.


End file.
